Pesadillas
by potterheadpride
Summary: ¿Puede la mayor pesadilla de una madre convertirse en realidad? Fic participante en el reto del día de las madres del foro The Ruins.


**He de confesar que creí que no iba a presentarme. Hasta hace dos días no se me ocurrió una idea, y teniendo en cuenta de que llevaba semanas sin escribir nada por culpa de los exámenes, es un logro. No es gran cosa, pero por lo menos he pasado un buen rato escribiendo, al fin y al cabo es lo que importa. Espero que os guste.**

****_Esta historia participa en el reto del día de las madres del foro The Ruins._

* * *

**Pesadillas**

-Mami…

La voz de Fred despertó a Angelina, que estaba tumbada en la cama que compartía con George, que como era ya habitual en su vida, había salido de casa muy temprano única y exclusivamente para ir a trabajar. La tienda que había fundado con su hermano era siempre capaz de sacarle una sonrisa.

-Freddie, ¿qué pasa? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla? –preguntó Angelina dulcemente a su hijo, que abrazaba con fuerza su lechuza de peluche.

-Era un monstruo horrible y… ¡Y juró que iba a comerme! –contestó su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos y aferrándose todavía más al peluche.

Angelina, con el sueño pegado al cuerpo y consciente de que fuera era todavía de noche, se levantó de la cama para abrazar a su hijo en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Fred, escúchame- dijo acariciándole el cabello-: no hay monstruos bajo la cama que vayan a comerte, ni bichos horribles al final del pasillo. No hay nada, sólo era una pesadilla. Vamos, es muy tarde… O muy temprano, según como se mire –le dijo la madre al hijo cuando éste se hubo calmado un poco.

-No… ¡No, mami! Me da mucho miedo. Déjame quedarme contigo, sólo hasta que se haga de día… -Fred puso cara de angelito, y ese gesto le recordaba a Angelina tantísimo a George que no se pudo resistir a decirle que no.

-Pero sólo por esta noche, ¿eh? Que sepas que mañana tendrás que dormir de nuevo en tu cama.

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaale…

Angelina sonrió con ternura al ver la expresión de su pequeño. Lo cogió en brazos y lo tumbó delicadamente sobre la cama, colocando cómodamente su cabeza en la almohada, y su lechuza de peluche a su lado. Después, se tumbó junto a él y le abrazó.

* * *

Cuando un rayo de luz matinal entró por la ventana, Angelina se despertó. La luz le daba directamente en la cara, por lo que se dio la vuelta. Instintivamente buscó el calor que desprendía su, con la intención de abrazarle, pero cuando alargó las manos hacia él descubrió que no había presencia humana a su lado. Puesto que le parecía muy extraño que Fred, con lo miedoso que era, se levantara solo de la cama cuando todavía no habían subido las persianas para que entrara la luz, Angelina se puso en pie. Acto seguido recorrió la habitación con la mirada. No había rastro de su hijo.

No se oía ni un alma en toda la casa, Freddie no era nunca tan silencioso.

-Fred, ¿estás ahí dentro? –preguntó Angelina golpeando suavemente la puerta del baño. Nadie contestó.

Angelina, entonces, se dirigió al salón. Tampoco encontró rastro de su hijo, solamente una nota de George (dejaba una siempre que se iba a trabajar antes de que su mujer y su hijo despertaran) en la que decía que les quería y que volvería para comer.

La casa en la que vivía la familia tenía solamente la planta baja, donde estaban distribuidas las diferentes habitaciones, el baño, la cocina y el salón. No era una casa muy grande, algo normal para una familia de tres personas. Angelina, habiéndose calmado un poco, se dispuso a buscar por toda la casa.

Primero, volvió a registrar el salón. Angelina miró bajo las mesas, entre las mantas del sofá, detrás del pequeño sillón en el que Fred solía sentarse. Pero no había ni rastro de él.

En segundo lugar, miró en la cocina. En tan solo cruzar la puerta supo que su hijo no estaría allí. Fred, siempre que entraba a la cocina y fuese la hora que fuese, abría la nevera y le daba un trago a su zumo de calabaza preferido, dejando siempre sobre el mármol la botella. Esa mañana no había ninguna botella sobre el mármol, pero por si acaso miró por toda la habitación, incluido dentro de la nevera.

Después, buscó en el pequeño despacho de George, con todo de posters de productos de la tienda envolviendo las paredes. Pero Fred no entraba nunca allí, solamente cuando su padre estaba dentro.

Entonces a Angelina se le ocurrió mirar en el único sitio en el que no había mirado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y lo vio durmiendo en la cama, envuelto entre sus sábanas, sitió que se moría de felicidad.

-Freddie… -su hijo se movió entre las mantas. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado?

-Estaba durmiendo… -respondió el chiquillo frotándose los ojos.

-Pero… ¿Ya no tienes miedo?

-Al principio sí, pero después de dormir contigo me desperté sintiendo que ningún monstruo podría echarme de mi cama. ¡Entonces volví a mi habitación y el muy cobarde ni se atrevió a salir de debajo de la cama!

-¡Freddie! –Angelina abrazó fuertemente a su hijo.


End file.
